everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Apollinaire Sauvage
Apollinaire Sauvage is the son of Fleurianne and the savage from The Savage by Henriette-Julie de Murat. He is the cousin of Egyptienne Constantineau. Info Name: Apollinaire Sauvage Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Savage Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Gleb Barkhatov Secret Heart's Desire: To work on my social skills and learn politeness. My "Magic" Touch: I can turn into a satyr. All it takes is a little magic. Storybook Romance Status: I'm not very good with girls. I feel like I always say the wrong thing to them. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm extremely socially awkward, and I'm not very wise with my words. Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. It's great to know how to meet the ladies. Least Favorite Subject: Mythology. I'm the butt of a lot of jokes in this class. Best Friend Forever After: My cousin Egyptienne. Character Appearance Apollinaire is of average height, with messy brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a blue and gold striped shirt and blue jeans. On his face are glasses. Personality Apollinaire is a socially awkward young man who has trouble with words. He always feels like he says the wrong thing. He claims to love the ladies. However, he doesn't actually attract many girls - in fact, most of them think he is a jerk and end up slapping him across the face. He's actually very shy and is nervous about meeting new girls out of fear of saying the wrong thing, knowing that he has terrible social skills. Biography Hello! I'm Apollinaire Sauvage. I'll tell you my father's story. He was a prince turned into a savage - a half-man, half-goat monster. While attacking with other monsters, he encountered a king. He told the king to not be afraid and to do what he wanted him to do. The king brought the satyr to the palace and kept him in a secret place, where he gave him food and drink. One day, the satyr told the king to tell his subjects that he wanted to marry, make arrangements for the celebration, lock the new queen's apartment, and bring the monster the key, but not tell his sister or anyone who he will marry. The king did all that, and at the wedding the satyr showed up. A fairy revealed that the satyr was actually the king of the Aimantine Islands, and made him human again. Okay, I'm good with writing words down, but when you see me talk, it's less than stellar. I live in a nice, warm island kingdom where the nights are hot and the ladies are hotter. I'm the youngest and most charming of four brothers. My brothers are all really nice and they love playing with me. We hang out together and talk about girls. After all, the Aimantine Islands are known as the Loving Islands, and they're full of love. My uncle and his wife Constantine live in another kingdom. My uncle and my mom are twins - Mom's older by six minutes. My aunt and uncle have four daughters, including my cousin Egyptienne, who is a few weeks older than me. I have the ability to turn into a satyr with the help of a little magic. Satyrs are pretty cool creatures - they're half-goat, half-human, and they get all the pretty nymphs. They even play the pan flute very nicely. I can play the pan flute as well. I use it to charm all the lovely ladies. I always love charming them and complimenting them on their looks. But of course the feedback isn't all positive - it's actually mostly negative. At best it'll be something like "sit somewhere else, cheeseball". At worst they'll slap me or scream. I end up repelling a lot of girls. Luckily, I get along fine with my cousin Egyptienne. It's different because she's family. She understands that I have terrible social skills and tries to help me out. I go to Ever After High, where I'm in my second year. I don't care much for classes except for Advanced Wooing. In there I get to learn what girls like. Being a prince, it's necessary for me to work on my charming so I can get the right princess to fall in love with me. I haven't had any success with love, but I still love all the lectures from the teacher and finding out all the wonders of love. The truth is, I'm actually pretty shy. I tend to get nervous around other people. I'm very self-conscious about my behavior, knowing how it makes me look like a jerk. I acknowledge that have terrible social skills that really need work. I really want to work on my social skills. My cousin Egyptienne tells me that if I work hard enough on improving my social skills, I'll be able to make me a better me and attract the right girl. As for my destiny...I'm a Neutral. I don't care much for the conflict. Trivia *Apollinaire's surname means "savage" in French, referring to the satyr who is the titular savage. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Liam O'Brien. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Satyrs Category:Shapeshifters Category:French